Egress
This character belongs to Enigma. Don't use them without my permission! Appearance Egress is a bit of a subtle hybrid. They often come off as a typical RainWing, despite being rather dark in coloration and having a bit more fur than the average RainWing. They're lean, yet muscular, with a triangular face and a thick tail. They have a feathery ruff, though their cheeks are tufted with SandWing fur, along with eyelashes and a short line of fur going down his spine. His talons are long, the claws dulled, but strength remaining. Their main coloration is a mottled earthy, dusty brown, with a bit of green blended into his scales and a few subtle hints of blue. His frill and fur are just a bit blonder than this, with a faded coloration of green and blue as well. His tail is tipped in a scaley "rattle" that functions as the snake tail does. He adorns himself in trinkets he's collected, with various uses or simply because Egress enjoys looking at them. Personality Despite the frivolous baubles that decorate Egress's scales, they're extremely no-nonsense and have trouble establishing relationships due to how high standard and expectation they are. He has a genuine drive to help dragons and do favors (in exchange for a little pocket change), but he completely believes in "tough love." This kind of behavior makes it harder for him to work through his own problems. He holds himself up to his high standards but sometimes fails to realize he goes directly against his own advice. Egress is genuinely good-spirited and kind, their layers of cynism and judgemental attitudes, along with their overly arrogant confidence in things they simply don't fully understand, they often turn others away unless they're convinced to hire him for a job or two. Abilities As a RainWing and SandWing hybrid, Egress has a venomous bite and a tail rattle like a snake. They're also versed in medicinal techniques. They grew up around dragons who knew how to fix wounds with little material and some good patience. He has a good grasp on natural medicines and how to make or find his own. More dauntingly, he's an animus dragon. He focuses his powers on miscellaneous objects with various uses. He tries to avoid losing track of his spells, which is often why he hardly says them to himself without attaching them to things he likes. They're often snowglobes or geodes or even fancy carved branches they found, with practical enchantments like a glass vial that emits light, a bird carving that attracts prey, or a plate that cooks food for them, etc. History Egress hatched on a SandWing caravan, migrating along the edge and through the desert to collect herbs and remedies to study and become versed in the world of medicinal practices. Egress hatched among these dragons but was never formally claimed from the maternal nurse hatchery. Which wasn't necessarily uncommon for long term members of the caravan, a large part was already still apart of the old RainWing mindset, before Glory took over, and thus the whole caravan thought of itself as a large family unit. They were raised with the rest of the hatchlings on the caravan, getting a basic education, learning the basic necessities of life, just like any other dragonet. Though, it was soon when they came age for the legitimate healing lessons that they discovered their animus magic. Being little more than a year old, they were taught how to treat minor scratch wounds. They were often disgusted with the idea of cleaning out wounds without access to clean water to wash off patches of cloth they were told to keep with them, so they quite quickly realized something about their power when their canteen suddenly never seemed to empty out. At first, their guardians didn't immediately realize Egress had these unnatural powers. It took a few more months until Egress actually started learning about Pyrrhian history, and by extension, animus history. They realized the term and when they noticed their collection of objects with various unnatural uses and told their guardians. Immediately, they saw the use of this power. They stopped at a couple of libraries, picking up research about animus dragons, attempting to push Egress further through their education. But by no means was Egress a smarter than average dragonet, and by no means did they intend to devote their power and life to the caravan. But they were raised with high expectations and hardly got free time with the other dragonets. They matured quickly, having to adapt to these high standards or make trinkets that did. His childish wonder and jokes were shot down and he lost that sort of lighthearted mentality. If adults would be so short with him, he'd be short back. He was intent on being taken seriously and being made useful. Their high standards carried with them until they technically "graduated" and were able to branch off and acquire any kind of role on the traveling caravan. Which he did, for a while, finding himself dissatisfied with studying, wagon management, herb collecting... their old teachers offered them to continue their magical favors. In their mind, the last alternative was to leave altogether. The offer had been on the table, but heavily discouraged. Even so, the idea enticed them. Being independent, getting to fly in whatever direction they'd like to without being told to keep their eye on the horizon when they left. So in the morning, they left quietly, while they were passing a small town close to the rainforest. They picked up a few of their favorite enchanted objects and left early in the morning, with a bag of change and their mindset on exploring the world they never offered to see or visit. They know they'll find a place to stay beyond having a helpful solve-all. Relationships Contrast - wip Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Non-Binary Category:Animus Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Explorer)